


Coffee and cookies

by oreob1tch



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: Peter and Wade are not exactly friends. They don't hang out together, they don't text each other, but Peter knows that every morning Wade will come to his coffee shop, buy a cookie that he will eat before he even gets his coffee and then promises Peter he will come again the following day. Until one day he doesn't do any of that.





	

Peter smiles widely as the door opens and a familiar pair of eyes land on Peter.

"Hey." Wade smiles back at the owner of his favourite coffee shop. He honestly love this place, that's why he's here every single morning. 

Hasn't skipped a day for a year.

Peter's coffee shop is just nice. Small caffe with round windows that amaze Wade all the time. He loves being greeted by the smell of fresh coffee beans. And It's warm in here.

Oh and...Peter. That's why Wade is here every single morning. Why he hasn't skipped a day for a year, ever since this caffe opened.

"Hello, Wade." Peter greets him with his calming honey-like voice. "The usual?" he already prepares a paper bag for the cookie.

"Sure. What else would I want." Wade gives him his best halfsmile. Peter nods and places the still warm cookie in the paper bag. "What do you want on your cup this time?" he asks and Wade smirks. 

"Unicorn."

"Seriously Wade, people will stop coming in here if I will shout 'coffee for Unicorn' every morning." Peter shakes his head but writes it on the cup anyway, adding a little heart and a butterfly.

"You love me." Wade says confidently and swallows back 'at least I want you to', because he's always straight forward but this would be a bit too much.

Soon, the caffe is full of people and Peter is giving all his attention to them, so Wade sits alone and drinks his coffee, not knowing Peter stares at him whenever he can. 

He noticed Wade didn't shave and he has to admit that he likes the slight stubble on Wade's pale cheeks.

"See you tomorrow!" Wade waves at Peter. The younger man waves back, smiling softly.

Peter and Wade are not exactly friends. They don't hang out together, they don't text each other, but Peter knows that every morning Wade will come to his coffee shop, buy a cookie that he will eat before he even gets his coffee and then promises Peter he will come again the following day.

That could count as friendship. Peter knows where Wade lives and vice versa. They have each other's cellphone numbers. 

And that's about it. The thing is, Peter doesn't even want to be Wade's friend. Something about that weird guy who makes inappropriate jokes all the time and compliments on Peter's ass every morning makes Peter's stomach flip and butterflies fly everywhere in his body.

 

The following morning Peter opens his caffe as usual, and prepares Wade's cookie in advance. Then he adds another one, just for Wade. Chocolate cookie with white chocolate bits and raspberries.

Except Wade doesn't show up. 

It makes Peter worried because Wade always shows up. It's Wade, the very first customer of the day, ever since Peter opened his coffee shop.

Unfortunately he's too busy throughout the day to call so when he closes, he grabs the bag with cookies and rides to Wade's house.

He's never been there before but he really needs to know if Wade's okay. 

He knocks on the door as he can hear someone talking inside.

A girl opens the door. She has long black hair with a white stripe in it...and she's... Almost not dressed up. Her dress is way too short. And she's wearing Wade's jacket.

"Wade!" she yells when she sees Peter and Peter frowns. So he was worried like an idiot and Wade has been with a girl the whole time?!

"Hey Pete-"

"Choke on it." Peter throws the cookie bag on him. 

Wade frowns. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! I was worried, that's wrong! I thought something happened because you didn't come to the shop this morning an-"

"You were waiting for me, Petey boy?" Wade smirks and Peter wants to hit him.

"You should go back to your girlfriend."

"Vanessa is not my girlfriend, Peter" Wade starts laughing. "Vanny, did you hear that? Peter thinks you're my bitch!" he yells and Peter blushes.

Vanessa laughs. "Ew. Never. No thanks."

"So why didn't you come?" Peter is genuinely confused now.

"Oh baby boy." Wade takes Peter's hand and pulls him inside his house. "I just slept in and didn't have the time to buy coffee. I didn't know you'd miss me this much."

"I didn't miss you." Peter says grumpily. Wade leans in.

"Whatever you say baby."

Their lips meet. And Peter melts right there. And oh boy, does Wade know how to kiss.

"I brought you cookies." Peter whispers agaist Wade's lips. Wade chuckles.

"Can I eat them off your body?"

***

Needless to say, Vanessa leaves pretty quickly when she sees Peter taking off his shirt.

The following morning Peter opens his coffee shop as usual. The first customer of the day comes in.

"You didn't wake me up." Wade says, kissing Peter deeply.

"I wanted you to sleep in so I could come over later to check on you." Peter grins and hands Wade his coffee and a cookie.

Wade sits down at his table and looks at the cup.

"Wanna go on a date?" is written in there. Wade giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't notice - I love Spideypool. And coffee. I love coffee a lot. That's the reason why this fic even exists.
> 
> What do you guys think? Lemme know in the comments. Oh and anyone interested in turning this into a podfic? I'd love someone to do it.


End file.
